


Thinking

by GonFreecss



Series: Jetko advent calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Jet reflexions about his relationship with Zuko.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Jetko advent calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

"When I was kid, I didn´t hate everyone. But when my parents were killed I developed a big hate towards the Fire Nation. I did some things I am not proud. When I met you I hated you but then I started liking you and I undestood that not all Fire Nation people were evil and that there are bad people from the four nations. But I never thought that I will end sleeping with someone from the Fire Nation,specially the prince and future Fire Lord."

"Jet, I love you. But we have slept together several times already and everytime you give the same speech."

"I am just surprised."

Zuko sighed. "2 years. We have been together 2 years. I think it is time that you start to get used to the idea that we have sex. Yes, you slept with a fire nation man, you had been inside the fire nations prince and you love it. Get over it. "

Jet laughed. "What do you think about a second round?". 

"Only if you skipped the speech at the end". 

"Done". 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like it leave kudos, comments and bookmark.  
> Also, english is not my first language so be nice with me about my mistakes.


End file.
